The Mind and All of It's Tricks
by Jamin P. Rose
Summary: A flareon whom seem lost in a boring routine everyday of his life finds love by helping an injured Glaceon. With the love comes a greater understanding of his true nature, till it all seem lost when his love is killed, only to find he can defeat death.
1. Chapter 1

Through the darkness a small creature hurried through the shrubs, quickly and quietly. As he left the darkness and stepped into the moon light his red fur shone like fire, his light sandy colored mane ruffled in the wind. He breathed a sigh of relief, as he closed his eyes. The world went black before he opened his eyes to find that he was still in his den, with the sun rising lighting up his den.

"It was just a dream," he muttered to himself, he looked at the scratch marks on the wall, and immediately noticed that mating season was starting today. He started cleaning himself up, using flamethrower on a pile of wood that was in a small hole he began to prepare his breakfast of roasted berries, with great depression. Three mating seasons had passed since he started to live on his own, no female wanted him, nor did it seem that one ever would.

He continued on his morning routine roasting his berries, cleaning up, making his bed and so forth. He then sat down to eat the berries, but as he was about to take a bite he herd a scratching on his wooden door, it seemed he has a visitor.

"It's probably my neighbor," he muttered to himself, opening the door he found a glaceon laying on it's left side, bleeding from a huge gash along his up facing side.

"P…please h….help me," the glaceon said weakly.

He helped the glaceon in, took him to his bed and laid him down.

"It will be okay, just rest and I'll get some herbs," the flareon said.

"Thank you," said the glaceon.

"Your welcome," and with that the flareon went into his herb and berry store to find the medicine.

"Lets see, marigold for the cut, oran berry for his strength, pecha berry extract if he was poisoned," he muttered to himself as he gathered the things he needed, and headed back to the injured glaceon.

"Here I brought some herbs, a few oran berries, and some pecha berry extract, were you poisoned?"

"No I wasn't poisoned, please call me Brendan," Brendan replied.

"Well Brendan I'm Tokamata Aounrowya, you can just call me Toka, or Tokamata,"

"Thank you, we never met and your helping me,"

"That's just me, I always help those who need it, this is going to sting a bit but it will help you heal," he starts applying the marigold poultice to Brendan's gash, causing Brendan to wince slightly.

"Toka do you mind me asking some personal questions?"

"Go ahead, ask anything you want,"

"Do you help everyone you have come to your door injured?"

"Usually, I give them herbs, they recover for an hour or two and walk home, I have a reputation for being a healer,"

"I see, what about when someone who has a big wound like me come to you for help?"

"I take care of them till they can get home and have their loved one take care of them,"

"And if they don't have someone to help at home?"

"I take care of them till they are better."

"Do you have any friends?"

This caught Toka off guard, he had a few friends who died from infected wounds, the question caused him to tear up. "I-I-I did but I w-wasn't able to save them fr-fr-from an illness."

"I'm sorry I brought up some old sad memories,"

"It's okay, I said you could ask."

"Then I have just one or two, maybe three questions left"

"Okay, after you eat your oran berries, and after I make some oran berry leaf tea for the two of us,"

"Okay," Brendan began to eat the oran berries, as Toka heated the water over the cooking pit, put the leafs into a tea pot and set out a cup and a bowl like cup. "Toka?"

"Yes Brendan?"

"Thank you so much, I would have died by now if not for you."

"Like I said, I will help those who are hurt always,"

Brandon finished his oran berries, and Toka poured the hot water into the tea pot and brought the tea pot, cups and additives over and sits next to Brendan.

"You can ask your questions now while the tea steeps."

"Do you have a mate?"

"No, none of the girls I like ever show interest in being my mate."

"Have you ever considered finding a male for a mate?"

"No, I haven't, though I never thought of that,"

"Then I have one last question for you, I don't have any where to go, my mom kicked me out of my home, my family hates me and tried to kill me, can I stay here with you for a while?"

"Yes of course, I would like you to stay for a while, I will be nice to have some company."

"Thank you."

Toka pours the tea, and gives Brendan the bowl like cup. Brendan sips the tea, while wearing a face that say "I'm deep in thought."

"Brendan what are you thinking about?"

"Well…" he trails off for a minute, "um… I, well I think I love you."

"I think I love you too,"

They lean in, slowly and kiss passionately for a minute or so, the pull away.

"That was better than I ever imaged," Toka said.

"Was that your first kiss?" Brendan asked.

"Yes it was, and it was great."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"You should rest, that wound will heal sooner if you do."

"Okay, um Toka… the wound is gone."

Toka looks at Brendan's side and see that it is gone.

"H-how?" Toka asked stuttering in shock.

"When we kissed I felt some from of energy pass from you to me, perhaps that's what did it," Brendan answered still unsure of what actually happened.

"It's still a mystery…" Toka trailed off.

"Aounrowya, Aounrowya, wait as in descendant of Toshika Mertoka Aounrowya?"

"Yah, so?"

"She was a great healer who lived over a thousand years ago, she had a son without mating with any male and without being raped, and ever since then the children of her were born male, with here abilities."

"Really, what are my abilities suppose to be?"

"Instant regeneration of someone else's body by caring for them like mother and/or lover."

"So I healed you with my love?" Toka inquired.

"It seams that way," Brendan supplied.

"Well you still need some rest, you may have recovered, but your energy is lower than it should be."

"Okay, how can you tell that?"

"I don't know, it just came to me, perhaps that's one of the abilities that I have."

"Well I will rest, what are you going to do?"

"Cleaning, cooking, a little reading on what my ancestors could do, in the family book that is, and perhaps I will go to the top of the house and tend to the berry bushes."

"Okay," and with that Brendan lay down.

"Sleep well," Toka whispered.

"I will," Brendan muttered before going to sleep.

Toka, started cleaning up the tea and pots as he got lost in his thoughts. 'Hmm Brendan is right, I am a descendant of Toshika Mertoka Aounrowya and I have the power of healing with a mother's love.' He finished cleaning the pots and cups and set them out over the cooking pit and used the fire he made to dry them off. 'Well perhaps I should ask Brendan if he want's to be my mate and stay here and help those who need it.' Toka pulled out some berries and uncovered the other three cooking pits and put some wood in the pits. He on to lighting the wood on fire, however the way he did startled him. Lightning arced from his paw and struck the wood causing it to ignite and making him quietly yelp in surprise. "That was strange" he muttered to him self unaware that Brendan had awoken.

"What happened just now Toka?"

"Oh did I wake you, I'm sorry. Um well I went to light the wood in the cooking pits and instead of heat from my paw lightning arced off and lit the wood."

"It's okay, but how did you use electricity when you're a fire type?"

"I don't know. Well I'll be quiet and let you rest."

"Okay, don't worry about waking me."

Brendan goes back to sleep, and Toka, gets some custap, pecha, oran, enigma, starf and chesto berries and gets to cooking. He starts by cutting the custap, oran and chesto berries, in to their respect halves and puts them on some skewers, then puts them over two of the pits to roast them. Toka grabs a pot and a pan, then pours some water in the pot, cuts the remaining berries, put them in the pot and sets it over the third cooking pit. He takes the pan, and pours some custap and enigma berry juice into it, mixes cinnamon, and cardamum in and heats it. He grabs a stone jar with a metal lid, opens it and sets it aside. As he stirs the juices and spices he begins thinking again, 'would asking Brendan after dinner be a good idea or should I do it before,' he gave an audible hmm as he continued to cook, 'before, that would be best, then I will know his response sooner, besides if I wait I might get nervous again, just as I usually get around sexy males'.

Brendan while resting was also thinking. 'Perhaps Toka would like to be my mate, I should ask him, but when knowing me if I don't ask soon I'll be to scared to do so later, I'll ask him before dinner,' and with that he fell asleep.

Toka continued to make food, when he was done he went about cleaning the pot, the pan and the cutting space before cleaning the house up a bit. He walked into his room to find Brendan laying on his back sleeping, with a smile on his face. Toka decided to clean the room tomorrow, and went to his library where he pulled out the family book and began flipping through it. He stopped when he reached a page where it depicted a flareon restarting a pokemon's hear by unleashing electricity from his paw, he knew his grandfather brought his grandmother back to life, but this showed how and that he also had the power to take life away with a single touch, to add to that there was a description of how each family member who learns more about the abilities has had a greater power in the world. That in fact the fourteenth descendant would work under Arceus as a healer and would be the student of life and death. That descendant would in fact be Arceus's successor, and his mate would be with him till the next time of succession, in two millions years. Toka's jaw dropped at the last lines before the blank section for his own discovery, the book said that his father was the thirteenth descendant, and that the next to read this page would be his son.

With his head filled with ideas he went out to the garden at the top of the house, where he grew his berries for healing and cooking. As he cleaned a bush of berries, he noticed that with in a minute the bush had berries on it again, he took just one berry and it grew back. He decided to harvest the berries he needed and store more to take to the pokemon hospitals for their needs.

As he went back in he found Brendan awake and sitting in front of the window. "Hey Brendan, you look better."

"Yes, thanks to you," he responded in a kind way.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, will you be my mate?"

"Yes I will, I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Well, are you hungry?"

"Yes, you called it dinner, but it is only noon."

"Well yah my mom called it that too, it is really lunch and supper is what I have always called dinner."

"I see, well my mate what is for dinner?"

"Roasted berries, and berry spice sauce,"

"That sounds good,"

Toka set out three stone plates, one large, two medium, and two medium sized stone bowls. He filled the bowls with the sauce from earlier, then put the roasted berries on the biggest of the three plates, and brought the food over to the area they had tea in before. He gives Brendan a plate of berries, and a bowl then sets a pair down for himself and puts the plate with the rest in between them.

"Dig in Brendan," and with that they began to eat.

"So Toka did you find anything out about your powers?" Brendan asked.

"Yes, apparently my grandfather used electricity to revive my grandmother, oh and I have the power to give life to those who need it and take it away from those who are evil."

"Wow, that's amazing, but I get the feeling that there's something your not telling me."

"Well it is said in the book that the fourteenth descendant is to work for Arceus and then is to succeed her, and his mate will be there with him till the end of time, even after he and his mate is succeed by the next pair who have yet to be determined, my father was the thirteenth descendant."

"That means your, number fourteen, and the one who will succeed Arceus."

"Yes, will you stay by my side till the end of time?"

"Yes, I am to be your mate. I will of course stay with you, no matter how long I will always love you."

"Thank you," Toka then kisses Brendan and Brendan kisses back.

"I have one question, how can you carry on the lineage without a female mate?"

"The book said that the males can give birth, like a female."

"Really, that means we can have kids,"

"Yes, the first of which is always male, the rest have a fifty/fifty chance of being male, and they will have my powers, and the their fathers traits."

"Do you have heats?"

"Four times a year, on the equinoxes and solstices."

"I see, well when your ready for kids I will be too, when are we going to Arceus's for you to begin your training?"

"We could go tomorrow."

"That sounds good, um…"

"Yes my love?"

"Well… would you like to mate?"

"Yes, I would love to."

"Okay, how d…" Brendan started but was cut off by Toka kissing him. As they kissed Toka pushed Brendan onto his back, and kissed him harder. Brendan kissed back pressing his tongue against Toka's lips begging for entry, and Toka granted it, their tongues wrestled for a minute before they broke the kiss. "That was amazing," Brendan panted.

"Yeah better than I thought it would be."

Toka moved down to Brendan's member that was poking out of it's sheath, and started licking it causing Brendan to moan loudly. Toka started sucking on the tip, tasting Brendan's pre he sucked harder causing his mate to moan louder than before. "Suck harder Toka, it feels so good." Toka sucked harder desperate to taste Brendan's cum, flicking his tongue across the tip of Brendan's member he could taste the pre that he was coxing out. With each flick of Toka's tongue Brendan moaned louder. Brendan's member twitched and released the cum that had been building up, Toka greedily drank up all of the cum that he could, and licked Brendan's member clean. "Wow that was great, now it's my turn to pleasure you," Brendan rolled Toka over and started licking Toka's member, causing Toka to moan loudly. Brendan began sucking Toka's member as he tasted Toka's pre he sucked harder, the result of which was Toka releasing more pre and moaning louder. "I can't last much longer…" Toka was just able to moan out before releasing his cum into Brendan's mouth. Brendan drank all of Toka's cum, then cleaned Toka's rod.

"Brendan I want you to take me," Toka begged.

"Okay, it will hurt a bit at first,"

"I'm ready," with that Brendan positioned himself at Toka's entrance and pushed the tip in. Toka winced slightly but nodded for him to continue, Brendan pushed the rest of his rod into Toka, and after a minute Toka was use to the size of Brendan's rod. "Go a head and start," Toka insisted. Brendan stated thrusting into Toka, eliciting moans from the both of them. Brendan picked up the pace after a minute, bringing them closer to their orgasms. "Give… me… all… you've… got" Toka moaned out, with that Brendan thrust as fast as he could in and out of Toka causing Toka to cum, as Toka's seed shot across the floor Brendan came, filling Toka's ass to the brim. They lay side by side after they were done and fell asleep.

With in the depth of mount coronet, the place of legend and the gateway to the hall of origin, Arceus awoke feeling the presence of the chose healer who, along with his mate, would succeed her as the two who will keep the world in balance. Without a second thought she called upon her mate Giratina.

"Yes my mate?" Came Giratina's reply as he appeared from the darkness.

"I have found the one who will succeed us," she said calmly.

"That is great news, is it as 'he' predicted?"

"Yes, the fourteenth descendant of Toshika Mertoka Aounrowya, Tokamata Aounrowya, his mate is a glaceon and his name is Brendan."

"Well when will they be arriving?"

"Tomorrow, around noon."

"Well when they move in to here, we can go to the revers world and live there,"

"That sounds good to me, I take it that you have a place where we can lay down and 'sleep'?"

"Yes, of course. There is plenty of room for us to sleep in both the actual meaning and your meaning."

"That's good," with that Arceus kisses Giratina and Giratina kisses back, after a minute they break the kiss and lay down to sleep.

Back at Toka's house Brendan and Toka began to wake up. With a stretch and a yawn Toka, rose from his sleep and began the last steps in making supper. He put out the fire that was under the berry stew and tasted it, finding that it was to the specifications of the recipe he went about getting the bowls, cups and two glasses for him and Brendan from his cabinet. After all was said and done he grabbed the pecha berry champagne that was cooling in the natural spring. As he poured the champagne into the glasses and ladled the stew into the bowls Brendan stretched and yawned.

"Hey my love," he said as he walked over to Toka.

"Hey," Toka responded while nuzzling Brendan's neck, "dinner is ready."

"Mmm, it smell's great, what type of stew is it?"

"Sweet and spicy, pecha, enigma and starf berry soup."

"That sounds great,"

"And we have some pecha berry champagne,"

"Mmm even better."

With that they began to eat, Brendan raised his glass, "a toast to the best thing that has happened in our lives."

"Here, here." They proceeded to tap their glasses together, and take a sip. They went on to finish eating, and after dinner they just sat around taking.

"Toka…" Brendan asked.

"Yes my love?" Toka replied with a question.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk and watch the sun set?"

"That sounds like a great idea,"

They headed to the door and left the house, walking along the path toward the cliff of two lovers. As they walk they talk of what is to come, "so when we move to the hall of origin how will we get all things from the house to there?" Brendan asked.

"I'm not sure," Toka answered.

"Well we'll just have to ask Arceus when we get there." With that the two arrived at the cliff, the sun just starting to sink beyond the horizon. Together they sit down and watch the sun set in silence, till all that was left was the light of dusk.

"This is nice," Toka said with a sigh.

"It sure is," Brendan replied gently.

"Sitting here with you is making me horny,"

"Well Toka, how about we have some 'fun'?"

"That sounds good there is a cave not far from here where we can have our 'fun'."

"Okay, lets go,"

They walk along the cliff to the cave which just happens to be near the gateway to the hall of origin, well the one that resides in Vistue anyway. They approach the cave finding that it was empty they entered, as Brendan moved forward into the cave Toka jumped him and brought them into a kiss. They kiss passionately for a minute before Toka presses his tongue against Brendan's lips begging for entrance, to which Brendan accepts and their tongues wrestle for a while before breaking apart for air.

"That was the best kiss I've ever had," Brendan panted out.

"It sure was," Toka also panted out.

Toka once again jumped Brendan, this time he stated licking Brendan's sheath, causing his member to show it's self. With each lick that Toka gave to Brendan's rod, Brendan gave a slight moan as his member slowly reached it's full length. Toka stops licking Brendan's rod and starts sucking the tip, eliciting a loud moan from Brendan. Toka took this as a sign that he was doing good and tripled his efforts on the tip. With the efforts of Toka and the warmth of Toka's mouth Brendan moaned and released his cum into Toka's mouth. Toka swallows it all, then licks his lips and Brendan's rod clean of any excess.

"How was that?" Toka asked.

"That… was… great," Brendan managed with some difficultly.

Brendan notices that Toka's rod is sticking out of his sheath, "mind if I help your 'friend'?"

"I don't mind at all."

Brendan pushes Toka onto his back and starts licking Toka's rod, eliciting a loud moan form Toka. Brendan continues to lick Toka's rod for a minute before sucking on the tip, as Brendan starts sucking on the tip Toka moans loudly and cums in Brendan's mouth. Brendan drinks all of it, and cleans the his lips and Toka's rod off.

"I guess you were really horny,"

"Yes… I… was,"

"Lets relax for a few minutes before we move on,"

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea,"

They lay there side by side, in the cave which was warmed by the heat rolling off of Toka. It wasn't long till Toka and Brendan were ready to continue.

"Toka I want you on top of me this time."

"Okay, well raise that rear of yours so I can put my rod in your tight hole." Brendan raised his rear for Toka. Toka promptly mounted Brendan and put the tip of his rod against Brendan's hole. "Ready?"

"Yes take me my big lover,"

Toka pushed the tip in to Brendan, who whimpered slightly. "Keep going, put it all in me," Brendan urged, with the reassurance of his mate Toka thrust the rest of the way in, together they moaned loudly.

"Please start Toka."

Toka started thrusting moaning loudly all the while. Brendan moans the instant Toka starts thrusting, as Toka continues he thrusts faster and faster. Together they moan in pure ecstasy, for minutes Toka pounds into Brendan neither showing signs of an orgasm. Toka picks up the pace again, redoubling the pleasure that they feel, this causes Brendan to moan loudly and shoot his cum across the stone floor as his anal walls constrict around Toka's rod. Toka moans and thrusts one more into Brendan and fills him with cum. After they come down from their respective orgasms they lay side by side and fall asleep, little be known a certain pair of pokemon were watching them.

Giratina sighed as he and his mate headed home after a relaxing evening on the cliffs of two lovers, they saw Toka and Brendan head into a cave. He and Arceus wanted to talk with them, but as the reached the cave around three minutes after those two had they found them mating and were unable to look away.

"Well my goddess, those two seem to be truly in love," Giratina said quietly.

"They sure do, well lets get to be and rest up for tomorrow," Arceus replied just as quietly, before they teleport to the hall of origin and fall asleep.

When dawn came around Brendan found Toka sitting up working on cooking some oran berries, as Brendan sat up Toka took some of the berries off of the skewers and set them out for Brendan and him.

"Breakfast is served my love," Toka said softly.

"That's good to hear, I famished," Brendan replied.

"Well there's plenty so help your self."

With that the two began eating in silence, enjoying the company and the food. As they finished the food, and cleaned up, they felt the ground shake. With in a moment they were outside, only to find Groudon bearing down upon them. "What do you want Groudon?" Toka questioned cohesively.

"I am here to kill you two, so that a better pair of pokemon can succeed Arceus," he gave the reply with disgust in his voice.

"What is so bad about us, we've done nothing wrong," Brendan inquired and defended.

"You love each other, love is meant to be between male and female or parents and kids," Groudon's reply stung like a dagger.

"Well show you how wrong you are," Brendan exclaimed as he uses icebeam on Groudon. Groudon wavers slightly but stays strong.

"That's just proof of how weak you are,"

"Back down Groudon, I am warning you, if you do not leave us alone you will pay, and the price may be your life," Toka shouted.

"I think not," Groudon used earthquake causing us to fall down in pain, with in seconds of the end of the earthquake Groudon charged up and grabbed Brendan. "Put me down," Brendan shouted as he struggled in Groudon's claws. Groudon did no such thing, he instead used his claws to snap Brendan's neck killing him instantly. "No! Brendan don't leave me," Toka screamed as Brendan hit the ground. No matter what he did Brendan wasn't coming back, with tears in his eyes Toka turned to Groudon, "you have killed my mate and now you will pay," Toka said in a deep voice filled with anger.

"As if you could do anything to me," Groudon said in an arrogant manner.

"Really, well," Toka started, as his body began to glow as bright as the sun except with black light, "you've yet to taste my power," with that Toka charged toward Groudon. Groudon just sighed and used earthquake, but it was for naught as a ramp of rock rose from the ground for Toka, as he continued to change at Groudon. This took Groudon by surprise as only he could do such a thing, with in seconds of his thoughts of how it wasn't possible Toka arrived at the top. "Now you'll pay for what you've done," Toka exclaimed as he jumped at Groudon and slammed his paw into Groudon's chest, just above his heart and an energy moved from Groudon into Toka, with the end of the transfer Groudon and Toka fell down upon the ground, Toka landed gently and gracefully on the ground as Groudon collapsed on his side, dead.

With Groudon dead, Toka rushed back to Brendan and began to nuzzle him, crying all the while. Little be know as he touched Brendan the energy that he absorbed from Groudon began to restore Brendan's body, as Toka continued to cry, Brendan's heart started beating again causing him to gasp for air. The sudden gasp and movement caused Toka to jump.

"Brendan!," exclaimed Toka as he wrapped his paws around Brendan in a hugging like gesture, "I thought you were dead," with that Toka began to cry tears of happiness.

"I told you I'd never leave you," Brendan replied as he hugs back.

"How, you were dead, your neck was snapped."

"Remember, you can heal others with a single touch and love, where is Groudon?"

"He is dead, I slammed my paw into his chest above his heart, I think his life energy was absorbed by my body."

"That means you took his life energy and revived me with it, after healing my body."

"I'm just glad your alive again,"

"As am I, we'll have to tell Arceus about what happened when we get there,"

"That won't be necessary, we saw what happened but we were too slow to stop Groudon," Arceus said as she floated down to them.

"I am sorry about killing Groudon, will I be punished for it?" Toka apologized.

"No little one, you will not be punished, I am afraid he was getting to close to turning against the other legendaries, I would have had to kill him."

"I understand, well shall we head to the hall of origin?" Brendan asked.

"Yes it is time for you two to go to the hall of origin," Arceus said before teleporting them there. "The hall consists of many rooms, the council chamber, the rooms for the legendaries when they are here for a meeting, the food store for the hall, your new room, and all of the advantage rooms you would expect."

"Okay, what do we need to know about how to run things around here?" Toka asked.

"Well I would call a meeting once a month for two days, and four times a year, for a whole week, of course you will be able to decided when the meetings are going to be."

"I see, well as long as it doesn't interfere with important days for us then we will most likely keep the schedule the same, will you be coming to the meetings? How will we get our stuff here from the house? Will we be able to have a family here? Will we out live our kids?" Toka strung out the questions quickly.

"Yes me and Giratina will come to the meetings. It's all already here, when I teleported us here I teleported your things here as well, they're in your new room. Yes you can have a family here, and no you won't outlive your kids."

"Okay, just two more questions, where will you go now that we are succeeding you? And how does the succeeding happen?"

"I will be with Giratina in the revers world. As for the succeeding, it already happened when you set foot in here. You see the people who succeed the previous ruler's instantly bond with the hall of origin. Every ruler of the hall of origin has stood right where you are now, the spot of bonding."

"What do you mean by bonding?" Brendan asked, speaking up from his silence while admiring their new home.

"The hall is more than a home, it holds power over the world. No one not even my ancestors could use the power, but you are connected to the world. You have the abilities of teleportation, levitation, and others, among them is the ability to change your type and gender when ever you want to."

"I see well, we will do what is necessary to keep this place safe."

"You'll do great, for now good-bye," and with that Arceus left.

The two immediately set off to explore the hall of origin, together they discovered many things and as time went on they grew happier and happier. Through out the day they tested their abilities and learned about the hall from the wise pokemon, and his mate who are the only two other than the current rulers who live there all the time.

"Brendan…"

"Yes Toka?"

"When I come into heat my body will revet to a female form, when that happens do you want kids?" Toka asked.

"Yes and only with you," Brendan replied before kissing him, Toka kisses back with the immense passion he has for Brendan. 

"Well my heat has hit early," with that Brendan sniffed the air.

"I can smell that, do you want me to take you?"

"Yes please, just fuck me with that huge rod of yours,"

"Okay, turn around and raise your rear," Toka did so, presenting a pussy to Brendan. At the sight of Toka's pussy Brendan's rod hardened, and he pushed in to Toka that is till he was stopped by a barrier.

"Toka, are you rea…" Brendan was cut short as Toka slammed back breaking his hymen, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Give me a minute then start slowly," Toka stuttered out from the pain.

"Okay," Brendan replied, and after a few moments Brendan began to thrust, eliciting a loud drawn out moan from Toka.

"Go faster Brendan, slam your big rod into me as fast and deep as you can." Toka moaned out from the pleasure. Brendan did as he was asked, as he did so both of them moaned loudly. Brendan slammed into Toka so fast that when their hips met the was a audible slapping sound. With a long drawn out moan Toka released his juices onto Brendan's rod, his walls constricting, causing Brendan to moan and fill Toka with his cum. When their orgasms stopped, the ley side by side breathing heavy.

"That was amazing my mate,"

"It sure was, lets rest."

With that they fell asleep, side by side, Toka with his head on Brendan's chest, Brendan with his tail wrapped around Toka. Together they sleep peaceful and happy with a family on it's way that would be sure to make their lives even more happy for eternity, in peace and harmony.

Well there you have it, this story took a long time and a lot of effort, I would like to thank Gio Accetturo, we were RPing when I got the idea for the and Toka's name.


	2. To All My Fans and Friends

To All My Fans and Friends

It seems as of late that the fanfiction staff have begun to crackdown on those who write lemons and have been deleting accounts that have multiple stories with lemons in them. As much as I would like to see them just stop what they are doing we have locked them into their course as they had first locked us into ours. Their rules, specifically about the content, left much to be desired and were almost overbearing so we, assuming that you do support, and would continue to write lemons, decided to just ignore the rules or try to get away with them by "hiding" them, as some may put it, in our stories. This has led to the fear that our accounts may be deleted, now personally I would think that fanfiction would listen to us, the voices of the community if we spoke up, but at the same time I have my own doubts about that actually happening. Since I know not whether or not they will listen to our words, I have decided that I will, if our words are not heeded, move all of my stories to other sites.

The main two sites, which may have an "age checker" when creating accounts, are FurAffinity and Inkbunny. I have an account on each and I know that any person who is dissatisfied with fanfiction could simply use a fake birthday, if you aren't 18, and even if they say that it is against the rules, because they have very few ways of really finding out and then you could have your stories hosted on a site that has a specific section meant for those kinds of stories.

One last thing, I will, regardless of what happens, continue to help anyone who wants to make an account on other sites like that should you want one.


End file.
